cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabon
Gabon, officially the Gabonese Republic, is a Western African country on the coast of the Atlantic Ocean. Gabon is bordered by Equatorial Guinea to the northwest, Cameroon to the north, the Republic of Congo on the east and south, and the Atlantic Ocean's Gulf of Guinea to the west. Gabon's has large oil reserves which are the source of much of it's wealth, although timber and the mining of manganese is also important. History Gabon was settled from the 14th century by Bantu. Little is known of tribal life before European contact but tribal art suggests a rich cultural heritage. Gabon's first confirmed European visitors were Portuguese explorers and traders who arrived in the late 15th century. The Portuguese settled on the offshore islands of São Tomé, Príncipe, and Fernando Pó, but were regular vistors to the coast. They named the Gabon region after the Portuguese word gabão — a coat with sleeve and hood resembling the shape of the Komo River estuary. The coast became a center of the slave trade. Some Portuguese adventurers established themselves as rulers of areas in Gabon and Dutch, English, and French traders came in the 16th century. In 1839 and 1841, France established a protectorate over the coastal regions of Gabon by treaties with Gabonese coastal chiefs. American missionaries from New England established a mission at the mouth of the Komo River in 1842. In 1849, the French authorities captured an illegal slave ship and freed the captives on board. The captives were released near the mission station, where they founded a settlement which was called Libreville (French for "free town") French explorers penetrated Gabon's dense jungles between 1862 and 1887. France occupied Gabon in 1885, but did not administer it until 1903. Gabon's first political party, the Jeunesse Gabonais, was founded around 1922. In 1910 Gabon became one of the four territories of French Equatorial Africa. On 15 July 1960 France agreed to Gabon becoming fully independent. On 17 August 1960 Gabon became an independent country. Since its independence from France on August 17, 1960, Gabon has had three presidents. In the early 1990s, Gabon introduced a multi-party system and a new democratic constitution that allowed for a more transparent electoral process and reformed many governmental institutions. Red Alert Universe Gabon was part of the democractic Allied Nations vowing to defeat the Soviets, Yuri and the Japanese from taking over the Earth. Joined with Equatorial Guinea, Republic of the Congo and Cameroon, they soon destroyed their enemies whenever they come near to Africa with some exceptions to Somalia, Egypt, Libya and Tunisia as Soviet affiliators during War of the Three Powers and the Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3: Uprising. Tiberium Universe First Tiberium War Prior to the First Tiberium War, the government was aligned to the GDI. By the start of the First Tiberium War however Gabon had defected to the Brotherhood of Nod. Possibly this was because the declining value of it's oil due to the rise of Tiberium as a power source had caused economic dislocation and rendered Nod's promise of a Tiberium future attractive. But following the fall of it's the powerful neighboring Cameroon to GDI forces, the President of Gabon had betrayed Nod in a bid to save himself and his government. But having burned it's bridges with Nod, Gabon was soon forced to rejoin the GDI. Nod forces would invade the country following their conquest of West Africa, gained control of a valuable Tiberium field near Koula-Moutou and annihilated a village infected with Tiberium sickness despite the best efforts of the GDI forces in order to prevent the infection spreading. Financed by this field they would soon have driven GDI forces out of Gabon, deposing the President that had betrayed them and installing another. Based upon the very low expendability of Gabon it can be surmised that Nod forces were generally welcomed as liberators. Gabon would remain under Nod control for the rest of the war. Third Tiberium War By 2047, Gabon was classified a Yellow Zone due to the spread of Tiberium By 2052 Tiberium had probably completely overrun Gabon rendering it a Red Zone. Category:Countries Category:Nod countries